


Временно

by Nappo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nappo/pseuds/Nappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Джерго на ключ:<br/>Дом: Я напишу, как наши персонажи живут вместе. <br/>Аомине (и Куроко от меня).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Временно

— Это временно, — сказал Тецу, едва переступив порог. — И ненадолго. Как только с квартирой решится, я перееду. Надеюсь, мое присутствие не сильно тебя напряжет.

Дайки покосился на огромную спортивную сумку, за которой невысокого Тецу было едва видно. Только глаза осторожно выглядывали из-под челки.

— Мм-хмм, — неопределенно протянул он, сунул руки в карманы и перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно.

Тецу моргнул и — Дайки мог бы поклясться — улыбнулся.

Черт бы его побрал. Сейчас, чего доброго, еще благодарить начнет.

— Спасибо, Аомине-кун. Я очень признате...

— Брось. Оставь я тебя спать под забором, Сацуки бы бифштекс из меня сделала. Или что похуже — с бифштексами-то у нее не очень.

— Кагами-кун делает отличные бифштексы, — вежливо заметил Тецу.

Дайки, уже открывавший дверь в комнату, остановился и смерил его подозрительным взглядом.

— Тебе все еще нужно место, где остановиться, или ты уже передумал?

— Не передумал, нет, Аомине-кун, — поторопился заверить Тецу. 

Он все еще стоял в дверях.

Дайки хмыкнул и вернулся, чтобы забрать у него сумку.

*

С самого начала было ясно, что это плохая идея. Но когда, бреясь утром в ванной, Дайки увидел чужую зубную щетку в одном стаканчике со своей собственной, он понял, что идея была не просто плохая — хуже некуда. Привыкнуть к тому, что Тецу снова все время рядом — да еще так близко, стоит только руку протянуть, — было чертовски сложно. Он полночи ворочался, прислушивался к чужому ровному дыханию и гадал, спит Тецу или нет. Даже подрочить по-человечески не мог.

— Аомине-кун.

В приоткрытую дверь ванной заглянул Тецу в трусах и мятой белой майке. Дайки от неожиданности едва не засадил себе бритвой в нос.

— Чего тебе? — нахмурился он.

— Доброе утро.

Тецу сонно хлопнул глазами, и Дайки не удержался, фыркнул, взлохматил смешно торчащие в разные стороны волосы.

Отвыкать заново будет гораздо сложнее.

*

Днем Тецу разруливал свои университетские дела и подыскивал жилье. 

Дайки понятия не имел, зачем ему внезапно понадобилось переезжать. Сам он предпочел учиться здесь, а не в Токио, потому что помимо сносной баскетбольной команды, местный университет не был ни чем знаменит, что означало невысокий пропускной балл на вступительных. Это его вполне устраивало. Как и то, что Тецу будет далеко. Баскетбол на уличной площадке с ним и с Кагами, коктейли в Маджи Бургере с Сацуки, нелепые девчачьи песенки в караоке, куда их, случалось, затаскивал Кисе, странная тоска и неловкость, когда он вдруг оказывался с Тецу наедине — все это останется в прошлом. Должно было остаться.

Только у Тецу, похоже, были другие планы.

Дайки проспал утренние лекции и слонялся весь день без дела до самого вечера, невольно возвращаясь к нему мыслями. Это было почти так же невыносимо, как проигранный матч, который никак не получается выкинуть из головы. Он напоминал себе, что это временно. Что Тецу съедет, как только найдет жилье. В баскетбольную команду он вряд ли вступит — хотел бы и дальше играть, остался бы с Кагами, своим настоящим светом. А кроме баскетбола у них нет ничего общего, это еще в Тейко все замечали. Тецу не станет заходить к нему, чтобы взять полистать последний выпуск журнала с Май-тян, Дайки не станет торчать в библиотеке. Они почти не будут пересекаться. 

Эта мысль должна была успокаивать, но от нее вдруг сделалось тошно.

*

— Ну что, нашел, где жить? — было первым, о чем спросил Дайки вечером.

Тецу перестал внимательно разглядывать разогретый в микроволновке ужин и поднял на него глаза.

— Пока нет.

Он сообщил это с таким видом, будто это была лучшая новость на сегодня.

— Нет?

— Есть несколько вариантов, — уклончиво ответил Тецу после небольшой паузы. — Завтра поеду смотреть. Это ты сам приготовил?

Дайки криво усмехнулся.

— Ты меня ни с кем не путаешь? Еда из магазина, сам я только разогрел.

Тецу и глазом не повел.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, разламывая одноразовые деревянные палочки. — Я не был уверен, что это можно есть.

— Ха. Что-то ты слишком дерзкий для того, кто еще не нашел, где ему жить.

— Мм? 

Дайки только сейчас заметил, что пока он пялился на Тецу, тот успел переложить к себе на тарелку последнюю обжаренную в темпуре креветку.

— Завтра ужин будет за тобой, — пригрозил Дайки. 

Потом как бы невзначай потянулся через стол, выждал подходящий момент и попытался быстро выхватить креветку с помощью палочек, но Тецу был настороже и успел поставить блок своими.

— За то время, что мы не виделись, ты успел соскучиться по вареным яйцам, Аомине-кун?

Он улыбался. Едва заметно, но выражение лица сразу смягчилось, стало открытым и потерянно счастливым. Совсем как раньше, когда Дайки бросался к нему после финального свистка и порывисто обнимал, радуясь победе.

Дайки не выдержал и отвел взгляд, прежде чем пробурчать:

— Кто говорил про вареные яйца? Ужин, Тецу, ужин. Нормальная еда. Пока живем вместе, будем ходить в магазин по очереди. Должна же мне от тебя быть хоть какая-то польза.

— Как насчет отправлять в магазин того, кто проиграет в баскетбол один на один? Я видел уличную площадку в двух кварталах отсюда.

— А? В тебе проснулась домохозяйка? Я же сделаю тебя в два счета.

— На твоем месте я бы не был в этом так уверен, Аомине-кун. Что угодно может случиться. Пока я не сдался, шанс остается.

Тецу совсем не изменился, был все таким же упрямым идиотом. Не поймешь, то ли пальцем крутить у виска, то ли восхищаться, то ли и то, и другое сразу.

Дайки ухмыльнулся.

— По рукам. Но сразу предупреждаю, метеориты в этой префектуре падают редко.

— Понял. Постараюсь справиться без них.

Тецу серьезно кивнул и протянул ему сжатую в кулак руку. Дайки покачал головой, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. Потом ударил по ней своим кулаком, а свободной рукой, воспользовавшись моментом, проворно схватил креветку и, дразняще запрокинув голову, опустил ее себе в рот.

— Так значит, Аомине-кун предпочитает играть грязно, — заметил Тецу, провожая креветку долгим печальным взглядом.

— В некоторых случаях любые средства хороши, — авторитетно изрек Дайки, с аппетитом жуя.

*

Один на один, Тецу, конечно, ему проиграл. 

Они вместе зашли в магазин по пути домой, и пока Тецу изучал этикетки всяких странных йогуртов, Дайки набрал целую кучу готовой еды и заодно прихватил журнал с Май-тян. Тецу покосился на него, но ничего не сказал, только кинул в корзинку еще одну пластиковую коробочку с креветками.

— Выходит, в чем-то наши вкусы все-таки совпадают, — заметил Дайки, кивнув на креветки.

Рассчитавшись, Тецу спрятал бумажник в задний карман брюк и взял из рук у Дайки один пакет. Идти было недалеко: сначала прямо по улице, потом свернуть, пройти под мостом, и еще немного пройти вдоль железнодорожных путей. Дайки уже привык ходить этой дорогой один. С Тецу идти было немного непривычно. Тот едва не забыл свернуть в нужном месте, и Дайки молча взял его за руку. 

— В чем-то совпадают, — согласился Тецу, послушно повернув вслед за ним. — Но не в порнографии.

— Май-тян не порнография, — возразил Дайки. — И если тебе не нравятся сиськи, что тебе тогда вообще нравится? Ты никогда не говорил.

— Правда? — рассеянно спросил Тецу. 

Он не спешил выдергивать руку из ладони Дайки, и тот не спешил ее выпускать.

Было хорошо просто идти рядом и чувствовать, как вечерний воздух холодит разгоряченную после игры кожу.

— Я лучше покажу тебе. Как-нибудь потом, — пообещал Тецу и убрал руку, напоследок с сожалением скользнув — хотя может быть, Дайки просто показалось — по тыльной стороне его ладони большим пальцем.

*

Уже ночью, ворочаясь на футоне и безуспешно пытаясь заснуть, Дайки наконец спросил:

— Так что там с вариантами? Нашел подходящий?

Тецу ответил не сразу, хотя Дайки знал — чувствовал — что он еще не спит. И Тецу знал, что он знает.

— Думаю, да, — послышался наконец из темноты его тихий голос.

Дайки закинул руки за голову и принялся разглядывать очертания полосатой тени от жалюзи на потолке. 

— Приличное место?

— Я видел и получше.

— Тогда чем оно тебе приглянулось?

— До университета легко добираться, и...

— И что?

— Ничего. Просто кажется, оно мне больше всего подходит.

— Ясно. — Дайки закрыл глаза. — Когда переезжаешь?

— Все не так просто. Нужно сначала решить один вопрос.

— Хм? Какой?

— Да так... У тебя нет одеяла потеплее? 

Дайки приподнялся на локте.

— Замерз, что ли? Вон там пульт от кондиционера...

Он махнул рукой в нужном направлении.

— Не то чтобы замерз, просто тут от двери сквозняк. 

— Что, правда? — Дайки прищурился, зачем-то пытаясь разглядеть в темноте дверь и щель под ней. — Никогда не заме... Эй!

Одеяло, осторожно сползавшее с него сантиметр за сантиметром, резко ускорило темп.

— Тецу! Зараза...

Он с силой рванул одеяло обратно, и Тецу, вцепившийся в противоположный край, перекатился вместе с ним. 

У Дайки на секунду перехватило дыхание, когда он вдруг оказался так близко, прямо под ним, в одних трусах и сбившейся майке, теплый и немного взъерошенный.

— Что... 

Тецу первым пришел в себя.

— Ты знаешь, здесь значительно лучше, — сказал он задумчиво. — Сквозняка нет. 

— Иди к черту, это мое место! — огрызнулся Дайки.

— Аомине-кун, — разочарованно цокнул языком Тецу. — Это так по-детски. 

— А ты что, рассчитывал, что будет по-взрослому? 

— Это было опрометчиво с моей стороны?

Дайки закатил глаза. 

— Ну держись тогда...

*

Спустя несколько минут они лежали в спутанном клубке из одеял.   
Дайки прижимал Тецу спиной к себе, чтобы тот не вздумал больше кидаться подушками — бросок у него был что надо, но из такого положения особо не побросаешь, так что теперь он был безоружен.

Грудь Тецу ходила ходуном, пока он пытался отдышаться, растрепанные волосы лезли Дайки в нос и щекотали лицо. Хотелось коснуться губами шеи под ними, но Дайки только погладил Тецу по ребрам, рассеянно проведя по ним ладонью. И почувствовал, как тот задержал дыхание в ответ. 

— Тецу... эй, ты там живой? — хрипло пробормотал Дайки.

— Не уверен, — подал голос Тецу. — Аомине-кун... По-твоему, это было по-взрослому?

Дайки фыркнул и не без сожаления ослабил хватку. Тецу не спешил высвобождаться, просто тихо лежал рядом.

— Ладно, черт с тобой, — сдался Дайки. — Спи здесь, раз тебе так хочется.

Он поднялся и, пошатываясь в темноте, перебрался на соседний футон.

— Ну что, теперь я веду себя как надо, по-взрослому? — подбирая отброшенную в сторону подушку и устраиваясь поудобнее, спросил он.

— Не особенно, нет, — послышался голос Тецу.

Он издевался, что ли?

— Иди к черту, тебе не угодишь. 

Дайки отвернулся, улегшись на бок. Он все еще намеревался хоть немного поспать.

— Спокойной ночи, Аомине-кун.

Дайки вздохнул.

— И тебе, Тецу.

*

Непонятно было, как долго Тецу собирается решать свой вопрос. 

Почти каждое утро он просыпался раньше, но возился в ванной так долго, что потом они с Дайки все равно неловко сталкивались локтями, чистя зубы и бреясь. И, несмотря на все проведенное им в ванной время, волосы Тецу все равно каждый раз торчали в разные стороны.

На завтрак Дайки делал себе бутерброд, а Тецу заваривал кофе. Пока Тецу одевался, Дайки запивал свой завтрак из его кружки. Пока Дайки вспоминал, какие у него сегодня лекции, его бутерброд таинственным образом лишался ветчины.

До станции они шли вместе, а потом Дайки спал в электричке. Если выходило так, что возвращались домой они тоже вместе, спал в электричке уже Тецу. Слушая объявление остановок, Дайки чувствовал его размеренное дыхание, ощущал тяжесть головы у себя на плече.

И уже не был уверен, что хочет знать, когда все это закончится.

*

Играть по вечерам на площадке вошло у них в привычку. Иногда к ним присоединялись случайные любители баскетбола, но чаще играть приходилось вдвоем. Сперва Дайки было откровенно скучно — как ни крути, в одиночку Тецу был ему не соперник. Потом он начал замечать, что Тецу не просто пытается выиграть, он пробует разные новые приемы и техники, используя его, Дайки, в качестве подопытного образца. Непонятно было только, зачем пытаться изобрести что-то новое, если больше не собираешься серьезно играть.

Когда Дайки заметил на Тецу новые кроссовки — модель, которую тот всегда предпочитал использовать для баскета, — он не выдержал и спросил:

— Ты же не собираешься бросать баскетбол, да?

Тецу, наклонившийся, чтобы покрепче завязать шнурки на кроссовках перед игрой, поднял голову:

— Не собираюсь, — кивнул он.

Дайки перекинул мяч из руки в руку, ударив им об асфальт.

— Тогда почему ты не остался с Кагами?

Пальцы Тецу на мгновение замерли, потом затянули шнурок потуже.

— Считаешь, должен был? — он пожал плечами, не дожидаясь ответа. — Кагами-кун круто играет. Он может стать лучшим и без меня.

Дайки почувствовал глухое раздражение. 

— А я что, выходит, недостаточно крут? Без тебя не могу?

Тецу выпрямился и посмотрел на него. Дайки снова швырнул мяч, тот отскочил, но Тецу его поймал.

— Можешь, наверное. — Он шагнул ближе. — Это я не могу без тебя.

Дайки не успел подумать о том, что это значит. Тецу обнял его рукой за шею, мягко надавил, заставляя наклониться, поймал губы своими. Дайки стоял столбом, а когда сообразил приоткрыть рот, Тецу уже отпустил его — так же легко, как притянул к себе.

Чтобы наклониться, поднять с земли мяч и, тщательно примерившись, забросить его в корзину.

— Что это было сейчас?

Кровь стучала в ушах, мысли путались.

— Ты же сам говорил, есть случаи, когда любые средства хороши. Один-ноль.

— Тецу, — услышал Дайки собственный голос. — Тецу...

*

Вдоль по улице, мимо магазина, свернуть, пройти под мостом... Дольше Дайки не выдержал. Он развернулся, рванул Тецу к себе — тонкая ткань футболки затрещала. 

— Аомине-кун, — пробормотал Тецу. 

Дайки поцеловал его. Один раз, второй. 

Потом почувствовал, как Тецу обхватил ладонями его голову, запутался пальцами в волосах. Судорожно дернул за короткие прядки на затылке, когда Дайки куснул нежную кожу у основания шеи сбоку. 

Со стороны станции пронеслась электричка, оглушив внезапным стуком колес.

Тецу сказал что-то — Дайки не расслышал, что именно, — и коснулся его щеки губами. 

Дайки на мгновение отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него. Расширенные зрачки почти скрывали радужку, глаза казались огромными на бледном лице.

Стук колес стих, оставив их наедине с внезапной тишиной.

— Что? — спросил Дайки.

— Ты забыл зайти в магазин за продуктами. Я выиграл, значит, ужин за тобой.

Дайки мог бы поклясться, что минуту назад он говорил не это. 

— Читер. — Дайки тоскливо посмотрел в сторону магазина. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось идти за едой. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось… — Послушай… как насчет специального меню на сегодня?

Он встретил вопросительный взгляд Тецу многозначительной ухмылкой, при виде которой тот недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Что? Нет аппетита?

Дайки снова наклонился, чтобы легонько куснуть его за шею.

— Аомине-кун, — начал Тецу.

— Не продолжай, я знаю. Слишком пошло и избито.

— Немного, да. — Он явно пытался сдержать улыбку. — Но я бы не отказался попробовать. Что ты планируешь на первое?


End file.
